


You Are My Life's Purpose

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Early evening snuggles leave Jumin's thoughts to ponder about a question he'd been asked earlier that day. Had she really changed his life that much?"How did things change?" - "I'm happy now."
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	You Are My Life's Purpose

What exactly made life worth living? Was it the idea of hope, success, and possibility? Was it striving for your every goal, hoping to one day accomplish them? Was it having a safe haven; somewhere warm, safe, and full of comfort?

Maybe to some.

To Jumin Han, his life’s purpose could be found tucked into his chest on cold, winter nights, holding his hand as they walked beneath the city’s sky, dancing with him in between the hedges of their garden. His life’s worth wasn’t counted for by what lied in his bank account, what he owned, or what he was able to accomplish. He had no dreams, desires, or yearns until he found her.

For, what could a man who could have anything possibly desire? Sure, he could strive for goals in his career, but what life goals had he had before he met her? He couldn’t think of not one. 

Laying in a warm bed, the sheets tangled and bunched, the body of someone who loved him unconditionally pressed against him, was all he found he could ever want. On nights like this, he couldn’t ask for anything more. Except, perhaps, for time to go just a bit faster. 

“ _ Love _ ?” he cooed, slipping an arm around her curved back. “Come closer.” 

It was so cold, but Jumin didn’t mind. Any other night, he’d have simply turned on the fire and bumped up the thermostat, but not tonight. Not when she so willingly curled up against him, dressed in one of his many long-sleeves, her arms snaking their way around him. 

“Brrr,” she sounded, her head nudging into his chest. 

Jumin sighed, sinking lower into the bed. It was only late evening, not nearly their usual bedtime, but already they fell into the softness of their bed, ready to sleep. Having yet to be married, and with Jumin’s strict ways, they only spent the night together once or twice a week. And so when they did, the time was to be cherished. 

Sure, they went on dates and spent many of their days together with wedding planning now on a roll, but it wasn’t often neither of them had any responsibilities to do; a night left for moments like this. 

Jumin pressed the bridge of his nose against the top of her head. His hand slid up to cup the side of her neck, his thumb finding the hard line of her jaw. 

Pulling her closer with the arm wrapped around and under her curved body, he hummed. 

He felt her adjust to his body before relaxing, her breathing slowly evening out.

As relaxed as it felt to lay in their cozy bed, entwined in his love’s arms and legs, warm and comfortable, Jumin’s mind felt wide awake. 

Earlier in his day he’d been confronted with yet another curious reporter. They had asked him,  _ How did things change?  _

A question he’d quickly answered with a,  _ I’m happy now. _

Which only prompted another string of questions, many which he did not have the time to answer. But one had stuck out, their voice shocked asking,  _ You weren’t happy before?  _

Anyone might’ve been happy with his life before here, but Jumin now realized how truly, terribly lonely his world once was. It was dark and cold, it’s only purpose was to fulfill the patterned life he’d built for himself. His very hours were scheduled and pinpointed, his only enjoyment coming from a cat who could not understand his complicated feelings. 

There was no price on the way the young woman made him feel. Overnight, she became the sole reason his world spun round and round. To wake up meant a world of possibilities. Things that did not cost a thing brought him the greatest of happiness. 

Warm cuddles, endless kisses, matching colors, mixed laughter, hands held tight. . . the list could go on. What would life be without these reasons? What had he been striving for once before? To not wake up with her on his mind was a life Jumin could no longer recall. 

Nor would he ever wish to. 

Jumin let out a noisy exhale, his arms wrapping around her tighter. Things of the past did not matter when their future was so full of life and meaning. What kind of things would they do? What would they see? What fights would they have? What milestones would they go through? 

The very idea of a married life with her made him feel jittery. 

Jumin shuddered, bringing his knees up. 

“Jumin. . ,” she stirred, fingers curling into the folds of his nightshirt. 

Kissing the top of her head, he squeezed his hold on her once before letting himself relax. 

Closing his eyes, he snuggled her close, keeping his hold on her secure. 

“ _ I love you _ ,” he muttered into her hair.

“I love you too,” she whispered. 

With a sleepy smile on his face, he let his eyes flutter closed and fall into a restful sleep.

There truly was no replacing this.


End file.
